Percy Potter
by Foxes Can Be Silver
Summary: These two brothers were separated at a young age, now they are reunited when Hogwarts hosts an "exchange program" with the demigods. The demigods must keep their identities secret, but how will the twins react when they meet again?
1. Another world

**Alright, let us make this short. I know that we do not like Authors Notes. But I will try to make them intresting.**

**First off, I have full intentions to finish this story. I will not be able to update every day, and much less during the summer. American summer, that is.**

**And I always accept criticism. Please do not use this as an excuse to load me with all your problems. Please?**

**No OCs.**

**Please don't ask me to update, even with a please. I will feel rushed.**

**And please read the A/Ns. All of them. I will not frequently add them, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and the Heroes of Olympus series. These rights rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. (Applies for whole story.)**

**Percy POV**

The day started off well enough. I was hanging out on the shore with Annabeth. Two weeks after the Giant War.

My thoughts drifted to Harry. I haven't thought about him recently. Nor have I seen him, for a while.

Years back, in the orphanage, a man came, but not to do anything more than to talk to us. He was really old, but he had more energy than an adult. He was nice, and he gave us each a token, like a charm. He said, "Please hold them if a man, without a nose, comes to the orphanage. He is dangerous, and he is coming. Unfortunately, you will end up at two different doors." I had felt saddened. Leave Harry?

"Alright, but what is your name?" He pondered. "Professor Dumbledore."

By that point I was confused. What kind of name is _that? _

Sure enough, three months later, a noseless man showed up, wanted us. Harry gave me a hug, and me being the slightly older twin, I said, "I will find you."

We took hold to our charms, and encouraged each other. I was teleported to America, where a nice lady knew my name and took me in. She thought I was her son!

I got used to it, thinking about the magic in the charm. "That must be it."

Now, I realize that I am a demigod, Harry is not. He is mortal. How we ended up as twins is beyond me.

Must be nice, having a normal life.

Little did I know...

I splashed Annabeth. She also seemed to have been thinking. I wonder if she has a secret twin... probably not.

"Seaweed Brain, water fights with you aren't ever fair."

"That's what makes them fun."

She laughed, and I proceeded to pushing her into the lake.

"Percy!"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Well, I noticed. I took a apple from my bag and threw it at her.

"Seaweed Brain, did you know that throwing an apple in Ancient Greece meant you just proposed to me?" She seemed excited.

"I very well know that. Annabeth, will you marry me?"

"YES!" She kissed me fiercely. For a while, my thoughts were pulled from Harry, and all I could think about was Annie.

After about ten minutes, we pulled apart. We sat there for a while as I slipped a ring onto her finger. It was delicately crafted by the god of forges himself. A silver band with an carving of an owl and horse on the inside, along with the inscription, _As long as we are together. _The diamond was flawless.

She kissed me again.

I cuddled with her, and after a while a conch horn blew, and we got up for dinner. It was quite dark out.

"Heroes! I need to see the Seven, Nico, and Thalia at the Big House after dinner!"

Wait, the Hunters were here?

And the Romans? I looked around, and sure enough, they were here.

A round of "Alright" and "Sure, Chiron" rang.

"Capture the Flag on Friday!"

Cue applause, cheering, and screaming from the Ares cabin.

Wonder what he wants us for?

Dinner was sacrificed and eaten, everybody having someone to talk to, even Jason. Why do they not set up extra tables for the Romans? It gets crowded, except here.

After dinner, I went to the Big House.

I was the first one there. Annabeth came over and kissed me. I could practically hear Aphrodite squealing. Especially when we got engaged.

It's hard not to.

We got a lecture, and I sort of listened. Sort of. I got the gist of it. Wizards? Okay. School? Meh. Golden Trio? Wonder who that will be. Britain? Oh gods.

And then Annabeth asked what the name of the school was, and Chiron answered with, "Hogwarts."

Wait.

Did I hear that right?

Soon all of us were rolling on the floor, except Nico, Hazel, and Annie.

"Yes, immature heroes. Hogwarts, to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters..."

Annie joined us on the floor, Nico and Hazel chuckled.

"Alright, a guy who named himself death, so basically Thanatos, with people who _eat _Thanatos, therefore eating this guy themselves. Alright."

We were told to pack. Apparently I didn't realize that we were going to Britain, and a Wizarding school in Scotland.

"How will we get there?" Hazel timidly asked.

"Uh, by plane. You guys took the rest of the information well, but I have a feeling that a plane will..."

"Not by plane. Please."

"Percy, your safety is ensured with Zeus."

Sure. I think.

"I going to pack. Who's with me!" Nico exclaimed, obviously trying to change the subject.

And nobody wanted to anger the son of Hades.

**That was shorter than anticipated, sorry.**

**Easy trivia today.**

**_How did Percy find the entrance to the Labyrinth in camp? You don't have to give the whole story, Daedalus, Juniper, or the race. Just the gist._**

**Thank you! Read and Review!**


	2. Here we go Again

**Thank you for the follows and favorites.**

**I am sorry if these are cliche.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series or characters.**

In fifteen minutes we all were at the top of the hill, waiting. Leo kissed Calypso goodbye, Nico kissed Will as well.

They should be together. Will can help with Nico's nightmares.

I was wondering how to tell Annie about my twin, then decided not to. We may never see him again, even though I promised...

Piper gasped as she saw Anna's ring. Wow, Anna, Annie, we need to give her a set nickname.

"YOU ARE ENGAGED???" She yelled, and everybody heard her. She let out her Aphrodite side. I glanced around, and everybody looked disappointed. Why???

"Yeah,"

"OH MY GODS, PERCABETH, MY TOP OTP!!"

My gods Piper. Oh my gods.

She squealed.

Jason coughed into his fist. "Well, hate to break the moment, but we need to leave."

Yeah, he is right.

**Harry POV**

Our sixth year at Hogwarts. Intresting.

There are going to be American Exchange Students.

America, where Percy was sent years ago. I was sent to my aunts house. I wonder where he was sent. I suspect a kind family, knowing his luck. A muggle, probably. I honestly think he got the better end of the deal.

Don't get me wrong, I love magic, but the _people _here sometimes.

No Voldemort would be nice, you know?

Mrs. Weasley offered to host them, which means we'll meet them first.

On the other hand, the house will be extra packed...and clean for them.

We finished any last minute cleaning and waited for Mr. Weasley to come back.

"I hope they aren't gits like Malfoy, or extra spoiled." Ron whispered.

Honestly, I agreed.

But I didn't expect what happened next...

**And, cut. You all know what happens next anyway, so double update today!**

**Pretend Percy is sixteen, okay?**

**And I am sorry, I cannot write a British accent.**

**SOOOOO sorry for the extra short chapter. It was a filler, I know.**

**Trivia: What is Ron's real full name?**


	3. Reunited

**Thank you all again. I only started writing yesterday.**

**That spread fast.**

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

**Harry POV**

I was chatting with Ron when they arrived. Nine people. Why nine, I don't know.

The one in the front looked familiar...

"Harry?" I turned to him. Realization struck me.

"Percy?"

He crushed me in a hug.

"I did find you, brother. I never break a promise." He whispered.

"You're a wizard? Here I was, thinking you were a muggle..."

He laughed. "No, actually. Wait, recently, yes."

What?

His American accent fell back into the original British one. I could feel everybody's eyes on us.

"Kelp Head, what's happenings?" A emo looking boy asked.

Percy winced, expecting the worst. "Um, well, thismayormaynotbemytwinbrother, pleasedonotkillmeNico!"

"What?" The boy, Nico, asked in a deathly calm voice.

"Um, my twin brother is Harry."

There were several cries of, "Perseus Jackson!" "Seaweed Brain!" and "Kelp Head!" As well as, "Harry!" "Harry Potter!" and "Boy!"

Okay. They at least gave him good nicknames.

Percy winced as they chased him out of the house and around the field.

"Alright, settle down, act like civilized demigods!"

WHAT.

"Demigods?" I asked meekly.

They turned and reluctantly nodded.

"Then how are Percy and I twins?"

"Question of the year, isn't it? Why is Percy not a wizard?" A blond girl asked.

She looked deadly and smart. She wore a ring on her finger, wait. Isn't she a little young?

She saw my expression and softened. "Yes, I'm young, but the oldest demigod at camp. We don't survive long, so YOLO, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. You're really smart."

"Thanks."

"Harry, don't hit on my fiancé."

"_You're fiancé?"_

"Yes Harry. I am also one of the oldest, after Annie."

"Oh, pleasure to meet you Annie."

Annie glared at Percy. "Actually, it's Annabeth, and I would kill Percy if I had someone better."

"So I'm best?"

"No, that's not what I... never mind." She flipped him over her shoulder.

"Ow, my head hit a shard of something."

"Shut up."

"You love me, though. I'm yours."

"Yes, my Seaweed Brain." They had a make out session.

A blond boy coughed into his fist. "Sorry to break another moment, but we need introductions. The other kids around Harry's age fainted when you said the 'd' word."

They broke apart. "Always you, Jase." Annabeth muttered.

Jase laughed. "Yeah, because I actually pay attention."

Percy fell and shook on the floor.

Jase's smile fell. "Dang it. They were doing so well. Nectar! This is why we need Will..." He muttered the last part. However, when Nico heard 'Will', his face also fell.

"Who is Will?"

"My boyfriend." Nico darkly replied.

"Oh."

So glad Ron didn't hear that. He still doesn't understand that not all people are straight.

My attention was caught by Percy, who was screaming and writhing on the floor, calling for Annabeth, as the said person was kneeled by him, whispering encouragement.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Best not talk here. They will find us, mainly him, knowing Percy's luck." Nico said, looking around.

They gave their introductions. And some of their background that I might share with my friends when they wake up.

They left too many gaps, though, as if skipping the darker parts like death and a Pit.

Poor Percy.

**Sorry for any OOC. I try my best.**

**Trivia: What are the four house mascots? In the books, please. I do accept the movie version, though.**


	4. The Pit

**Hi, and I am sorry for the short chapters yesterday. They were lousy. I am going to try to make up for them here.**

**I don't know where this is going. Help me? Should Harry be a demigod? What houses should these guys be in? Please review.**

**Thanks to all who favorited and followed. That means a ton, especially because this is my first fanfiction.**

**I don't own any of the series or the characters. That honor is awarded to great minds that can make up stories.**

**Percy POV**

All I remember is being engulfed in a flashback.

_*Flashback*_

_The Cocytus was welcoming. I started to give up._

_I faintly heard Annabeth yelling, "Fight it!" and trying to pull me up._

_But I was drowning. And we both knew it._

_She asked me about my plans for New Rome. I answered honestly, mind drifting to the times we spent together that made me feel that way._

_She loved architecture. She would like New Rome._

_She laughed._

_We dragged onto land. She gasped. Blood trickled down her arm._

_She looked at the wound, confused._

_Which scared me._

_Her gaze became unfocused. She had a fever._

_"Annie?"_

_She looked at me. "We must find the River of Fire."_

_For what? _

_The image flashed, and we were fighting the _arai. _Annabeth had Calypso's curse, as well as Polyphemus's. They were going to kill me and then kill her..._

_Not today, you evil hags._

_And I was cursed..._

_*flashback end*_

"Percy! _Percy!"_

I was attacked in a hug.

That must've been long.

**Harry POV**

Mrs. Weasley looked after him. After an hour of screaming, he was silent.

The demigods told us their story. Or rather, me. Hermione said a ton about it not being possible, Thalia arguing, "If witches and wizards exist, why not us?"

She and Ron fainted after hearing that he took on the war god without training. It was far fetched, so it's probably true.

I had a question. "If Percy is a demigod, am I one?"

Annabeth answered, "As to that, we cannot be sure. Poseidon did promise that he didn't have more children... but Percy isn't a wizard, we are relying on our powers to pass us off. With a show of wands, of course. And we received Hecate's blessing, so..."

"Let us finish." Nico and Thalia _really _wanted to get out of there.

They finished the first two quests in an hour, watering down the watered down version. It was crazy.

"Why did Percy pass out and scream?"

"We will get to that another day."

_Day!?!? Are their stories that long?_

Yeah, probably. And here I was, thinking that Percy had an easy life.

"Give me the gist."

"Tartarus. Look it up, though the envision is so off. One thing is right, evil Pit."

A _pit?_

_No, a proper name Pit._

They are cursed by Pit?

No. I remember a little from my muggle schooling.

Like Gaea, the Earth or Body of Earth. A conscious soul.

Like Tartarus, Pit of Evil or an Embodiment of the Pit.

Place or immortal?

What had happened to them?

**This looks like a filler. Harry being filled in. I promise, next chapter is Diagon Ally and possibly the train. And then the Sorting! I don't wanna drag this out.**

**~•~Lorelei**


	5. Short Chapter 9878987898789

**I am SO SORRY! I had those stupid state assessments and got almost no sleep. So I may or may not update until Tuesday. Sorry!**

**Also, this may seem cliché. I am sorry, but I saw many of these left unfinished and with no real storyline. So I decided to make my own.**

**And yes, this is a quite sucky chapter, like the rest. I dragged it out. So sorry!**

**Usual disclaimer applies.**

**Harry POV**

We had to fill my friends in, as they seem to like passing out at important times. I always thought that Hermione was somewhat levelheaded and clever, but obviously she is always stubborn.

"Greek gods? That is very far fetched. They don't exist. They can't."

Percy sighed. "Hermione, if the idea of witches and wizards is real but the Greek gods can't be, then I'm a lizard. What? Lizards are amaZhang," he added, noticing our expression at his use of his application.

"Lizard?"

"It's an inside joke."

"Ah."

"Hate to break the tension, but Mrs. Weasley needs us inside." Why is it ALWAYS Jason? Every time.

"Coming."

We ran to the house, where Mrs. Weasley was holding a flower pot with Floo Powder.

Well, brother, time to learn how to Floo Travel! Not my favorite form of transportation.

~•~**Time is always skipping by~•~**

It was a... intresting experience, I must say. Whatever happened there, stays there. I shivered. Like that saying for some American city. Hollywood, maybe? Las Vegas? D.C.? Las Vegas. _Whatever happens here, stays here. _Same here.

At the entrance to Gringotts, Percy asked me to read the plaque.

_Enter stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed._

_For those who take, but do not earn_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_You'll find more than treasure there._

"Cheery," he mumbled.

We strolled in. The Head goblin asked for the key, and Percy flushed red.

"Uh... we don't... well, you see... "

"Chiron's students, perhaps?"

Percy calmed. "Yes."

"Follow me, heroes."

They obeyed.

They came out ten minutes later, breaking our awkward silence. They each had a small pouch.

We showed them around. Percy noticeably strayed away from the broom shop, and toward the joke shop.

Jason, on the other hand, did the opposite. Romans.

Annabeth rushed to Flourish and Blotts, and Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Everybody wandered off to who knows where. Got books and whatnot.

We met again to show them where to acquire wands.

Ollivanders.

But everybody set there things down and looked like they were about to make a run for it.

"This place is off, I cannot place it... ancient power..." Annabeth mumbled.

And they strolled in, like it wasn't a problem.

And Ollivander came out. We all gasped.

**I know I spelled everything wrong. And this chapter was too short for such a long wait.**

**PLEASE READ. MOST IMPORTANT NOTE I WILL EVER WRITE. I THINK. UNLESS AN ATTACK HAPPENS AND I CANNOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE.**

**Please read my review. I posted it prior to update day because I felt as if some things need to be addressed. I will try my hardest to make everybody happy, but at the be of the day it isn't really my job. My life feels like a joke sometimes, and sometimes people *cough* guest Tom *cough* make it harder. I promised to address these things in my chapter.**

**Number 1: As I had said before, this is not my job. Maybe I could care less and leave. But this is fun, and encouragement is nice. Flat out criticism is not.**

**2: I have plan for this. I'm sure you all saw the plot holes. And how I ask for opinions. I would like to make my readers happy.**

**Even if it's hard.**

**Especially if it's hard.**

**3: I won't be able to update till Monday. Sorry, I realize that I skipped a lot of days this week. I am SO SO SORRY!!!**

**And lastly,**

**4: Expect less frequent updates until I can overcome stupid depression. My writing helps, but this gets ridiculous. PLEASE DON'T SYMPATHIZE. IT MAKES IT WORSE. AND I STILL ACCEPT CRITICISM. Thank you for your patience.**


End file.
